


It's not as it seems

by minghaon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Fluff, I don't know which other tags to use, Junhui's Jeonghan's manager, Junhui's just there for comedy, M/M, also Minghao's mentioned but ONLY mentioned, first jeongcheol fic, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaon/pseuds/minghaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm a doctor, but I can't heal your broken heart."</p><p>"You can try."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not as it seems

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Jeongcheol fic I've written and I know it's kinda short, but it might still be good?
> 
> I wrote this for Helen, cause I know she likes Jeongcheol and I wanted to write someone who would appreciate it something.

Their eyes met. Seungcheol's gaze was warm and welcoming - just like it was supposed to be - as he stared into the slightly smaller man's eyes. It feels like forever as they're just standing still, staring into each other's eyes.

The slightly older male smirks suddenly - once again exactly like he's supposed to. With a slow movement his head moves closer to the younger male's, only stopping when they're few centimetres apart.

Jeonghan feels his heart beat harder in his chest, waiting for what he knows is about to come.

"I'm a doctor," Seungcheol whispers with a voice that's a bit deeper than usual. There's a kind of sympathy in his eyes as he continues, "But I can't heal your broken heart."

The smaller of the two feels tears burning in his eyes, begging to be let go to run freely down his cheeks. As always - it's become a habit - he takes a deep breath to calm and collect himself.

Seungcheol doesn't say anything. He just keeps on staring at him, waiting.

Having collected himself enough for once again to be able to speak, the long haired male blinks once. His eyes can't help, but glance at the other's rather plump lips before moving to his eyes again.

Sighing once, Jeonghan speaks - exactly what's expected of him.

"You can try."

With these words he moves forward, letting his lips hit the older's in a soft kiss. It's nothing more than a peck, before he moves away again, eyes finding the other's warm ones. It doesn't take long before Seungcheol's the one crashing their lips together in a kiss. It's a bit hard and filled with grief and sorrow. It turns deeper and Jeonghan's just about to enjoy it fully, when the annoying voice cuts everything off.

"And... cut!"

They move away from each other, yet making sure that they know exactly where they were seated before. If the scene wasn't perfect enough they'd have to do it again - the exact same place.

"That was perfect!" the director exclaims happily, clapping softly in his small, chubby hands.

He looks at his watch and then back up at the couple of actors in front of him.

"10 minutes and we'll continue from scene 5," he says before walking off to get a cup of coffee.

Jeonghan looks after him. Frankly speaking he's not sure if he likes the director or not. At times he's happy and nice, but other times he's downright disgusting, rude and mean to everyone - that includes the actors and the film staff. Let's just say that Jeonghan's happy that it's only a movie they're filming and not a drama.

Seungcheol pulls him out of his thoughts, when he stands up from his place on the bench - Jeonghan mirrors his movements as he too stands up. Before the older - and senior in the acting industry walks off - he bows to him.

The older doesn't even look at him as he walks away.

Jeonghan lets a big sigh escape his mouth as he slumps back, almost hitting his head on the table behind him.

"He's an asshole," Junhui - who just arrived next to the long haired male - comments bitterly, giving the actor a water-bottle.

Turning towards his manager he notices the deep frown that's craved into the Chinese male's forehead. The look in his eyes are hard, glaring in the direction the other actor just disappeared in.

"He's so good looking," Jeonghan mumbles to himself.

He wouldn't admit it if Junhui brought it up later, but he was probably staring dreamingly after the actor when he left. Yoon Jeonghan, rising rookie actor, might have a slight ("It's not slight. It's gigantic," Junhui said when he told him about it once. The Korean male had ended up hitting him, because it was really not that big.) crush on a certain very famous actor.

To say that he had been excited when he got the offer to be in a movie with THE Choi Seungcheol would be an understatement. Cloud nine had been a place that Jeonghan had never believed in, but suddenly he felt as if he was actually floating on a cloud - it could be number nine or number thirteen, who cares?

After the excitement came confusion. Choi Seungcheol had never acted as a homosexual character. He was known for only acting with female partners, hence why Jeonghan had been more than confused, when he found out that he and the other actor was supposed to act as a couple.

"I'm good looking too," Junhui whines childishly.

Jeonghan scoffs at him.

"But you work for me," he points out.

"I don't," the Chinese male argues, "I work for the company you happen to be signed under."

Another scoff is let out, but the Korean male doesn't say anything against it. He can't say anything against it, because it's true. But it's also true that Junhui's his best friends and he knows he's just joking around. There's no chance that the two of them would ever be able to click it off romantically - Jeonghan also happens to know that Junhui have a thing for a cute, Chinese actor who's under their company as well.

They don't get to say anymore after that as Jeonghan is called for the next scene - a scene not including Seungcheol.

He doesn't know if he's happy about that or not.

\--

Jeonghan's surprised, when Seungcheol asks him to meet him after work as he passes by, off to get changed into something less doctor-like for a non-hospital scene. The tone in his voice is neutral, hiding everything that could have somehow given the younger a slight idea about what he was supposed to talk with him about.

A small shiver runs through his body as he steps outside into the cold night.

"Yoon Jeonghan!"

Startled by the deep voice calling his name, Jeonghan turns around towards the voice. It's Seungcheol - of course - and he's looking as good as ever. Normally they only saw each other on set in whatever clothes fit the scene. Not that Jeonghan minded, Seungcheol in a doctor-gown was absolutely good looking, but now he finds that he likes the look of Seungcheol in casual clothes and a thin jacket even better.

Pulling himself out of the beginning trance he suddenly finds himself in, he bows to the male coming closer and closer.

For some reason he expects a scolding from the male. He expects the other to yell at him about some mistake he's probably made. Maybe even tell him that he's not cut out to be an actor - he's been told that a thousand times by other older actors, who got mad at him, so why not this time again?

To his surprise, Seungcheol chuckles.

"Don't be so tense. We're the same age," he exclaims with a big smile pestering his mouth. His voice is more soft than ever, making something in Jeonghan's brain go of and make him blush - of course he hides it.

"Want to go get coffee with me?"

\--

It is awkward, Jeonghan thinks as he's seated in front of Seungcheol. They decided to go to a small cafe not long from the filming set, both too tired to walk a long way.

Nobody says anything. They just sit with a cup of coffee - Seungcheol's was hot chocolate, because he apparently likes that more than coffee which Jeonghan finds really, really cute - each.

The warmth from the inside goes through the cup, warming Jeonghan's already warm hands. His focus is kept on the warmth as to avoid the male in front of him.

"I'm sorry," Seungcheol suddenly says, the sound of his voice making Jeonghan look up from his coffee cup. "For ignoring you all the time," sounds the continuation, when he notices the confused and wondering look on Jeonghan's face.

The actor sighs once before smiling at the other softly. "I'm not used to being around good looking guys. I was kind of.. I mean.. You're very good looking."

The slightly younger male looks at him, tilting his head to one side with a wondering look on his face. What the other is trying to say is a mystery to him, but his crush - it's not a crush - just called him good looking and he has to let that get through his head first.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'd like it if you would go on a date with me?" Seungcheol asks quietly, showing a side Jeonghan would never expect his fellow actor to have. He seems so unsure about himself suddenly. He looks shy and it's really, really cute.

The long haired male can't say no, so he does what he can and says yes instead.

"Like.. a real date," Seungcheol specifies when he's gotten an answer. There's a new happiness added to his face and Jeonghan smiles as he nods.

\--

The next day when Jeonghan meets up at the set, Junhui is the first person he sees - why did they not drive together?

The Chinese boy walks up to him with fast, hard steps and thrusts a gossip magazine into his waiting hands.

"Do you see this, Yoon Jeonghan?" he almost yells, voice cracking at the end of the actor's name.

Jeonghan looks at him, raising an eyebrow and switches then his eyes down to look at the magazine. He suddenly understands why his manager reacted like that, yet he can't help the laugh that escapes his lips - not that he tries to keep it back.

The front page says, 'ROOKIE ACTOR, YOON JEONGHAN IS THE REASON WHY CHOI SEUNGCHEOL DIDN'T ACT WITH GUYS' in big letters. Under the title there's a picture of them from yesterday in the cafe.

Junhui is mumbling stuff in Chinese to himself as he keeps on pulling his own hair.

The thought of taking a picture and send it to Minghao occurs  to him, but then he tells himself that he's nicer than that.

"He's an asshole, Jeonghan," Junhui cries, "How could you?"

He laughs. He laughs for a long time, because Seungcheol's really not that bad.

Junhui's going to have an actual, literal breakdown when he tells them about their soon to come date.

He decides it's a good idea to wait with telling him the news about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @/minghaon c:


End file.
